


Just the Three of Us

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: First rule in zombie apocalypse is to never get bitten. Second rule is stay armed. Third rule is stay in a group, always. Unfortunate for Finn rule number three was broken. Last thing he wants is to be alone in a world filled with zombies....





	1. Just Keep Moving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/gifts).



> Been long time writing finnlo fics and finnreylo fics. That and Adam Driver in a zombie movie coming out this year (probably) so boom nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short wanted get back just writing Finn again

It was quiet outside, little too quiet. Every step Finn took he had to look over his shoulder, make sure no walkers were coming. " Finn seriously if you look over your shoulder one more time-I'm gonna smack you!" Finn rolled his eyes at his friend empty threat. " Whatever Slip, just trying make sure no walkers show's up." Slip laugh nudging Finn playfully to the side as they kept walking. " Like some dead guys can take on trained and deadly might I add merchants!" A snap echoed in the quiet woods making everyone stand still.  _Now you done it_.  Finn thought seeing their Captain turn around with an annoyed glare.

" The world has nearly collapsed, it's every man from themselves. We all seen it first hand on those  **things** killing our own."

Slip lowered his head in regret at his comment, " Sorry Captain Phasma..." Phasma patted Slip's shoulder giving him a forgiving smile. " Long as we stay together we'll be okay. Now keep walking and Finn don't slow down." Everyone including Finn shouted 'yes captain' and they continued walking through the quiet woods.  _Just keep moving._ That was Finn's forth rule or well the rule Phasma gave them. No matter what they had to keep moving never look back. They been moving non-stop for a six months now, part of Finn wanted to settle down at least for month maybe.  _It could be like the camp again. Our new home._ Finn shook his head keeping his pace with the others. The idea was merely a dream after all things weren't going be the same.  _Just keep moving. Just keep moving..._

***

_This is bad this is bad this is-_

" FINN BEHIND YOU!" 

Finn yelped turning around firing his pistol. Blood from the walker splattered on his face as he frantically moved away. It happen so fast, one walker appeared and shot was fired then another appeared, and soon they were surrounded by large horde. Three men were down only five remained. " SPREAD OUT! DON'T LET THIS FUCKERS TOUCH YOU!" Finn could hear Phasma's voice piercing through the guns shots and groaning voices. There were two walker one on his left and other on his right all dangerously getting close. " Back off!" Finn quickly pointed his gun at walker on his left. Pulling the trigger, Finn froze hearing only a click. " Fuck!" He was out of ammo and he panicked trying to reload. The walkers got closer decomposing arms reaching for him. " S-stay back!" Finn kept backing up not even looking at what was behind him. And when he did it was too late. Falling over the edge, Finn fell into the river. The water moved to fast for him to react,  Finn tried staying afloat but the roaring stream keep pushing him under until his head collided with a rock making him fall unconscious... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter find out where Finn ended up, and hopefully meets anything but walkers too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> head's up it's short :p

Finn awoke coughing up water.  His head stung as he grudgingly goat off the wet ground heading towards the sandy like grass. Coughing few more times, Finn finally took the chance to scan his surroundings. No Phasma, Slip, or any of his friends in site, thankfully no walkers either.  _No team....fuck_. Finn kicked small rock in frustration watching fall into the moving stream. " Fuck."  Wherever he was it was far from his friends, god knows if they're alive or god forbid a walker.  Finn signed checking his soggy backpack which thankfully didn't get lost in the stream.  He still had a back up gun with few clips and hunter's knife, dry foods and his lighter were safe and wet free.  _Heh and Slip made fun of me for keeping ziplock bags.._  Finn frowned his worst free kicking into overdrive. He was alone, alone in a walker invested world.

"Shit.SHIT!"

Finn stomped his foot trying to remain calm. He had a few hours before the sunset. Maybe he'll find shelter  possibly other people,  _decent_ people. Finn jumped hearing odd sounds in the distant, he didn't want to question  **if**  it was a walker or not.  _Not taking my chances_. Finn began walking away from the stream, mostly due to paranoia he fall again but also better to check what else lies in the woods.  An hour pass and Finn noticed a trail of litter, various empty wrappers, cans etc.  He wondered if it lead to something good, or maybe it was a warning..." Can't be too bad."  Finn followed the trail which lead to god knows where, his gut warned him of potential trouble so he keep his hunter knife close to his side.  The sun was setting and Finn's panicked started to rise. He needed somewhere to rest for the night but his curiousty for the litter trail didn't die.

_What if it's a just a pile of trash and a few bodies?_

_That's awful! Ugh waste of time too..._

_Someone left the trail for a reason! maybe there's a building or vending mach-_

Speaking of the devil, Finn saw a building, a run down shack actually. It had leaves growing along side of it, broken windows but too dark inside to see. Finn gulped pulling his knife out and cautiously walked over to inspect it.  _Easy Finn..._  Pushing the door open slowly, Finn gasped seeing pile of garbage and a very bony hand sticking out of it. " Damn." Finn sighed seeing his time wasted over nothing. Finn paused staring at the buried body his mind drifted about the person. So many things he could think of but only answer was they didn't make it in the end.  _I'm sorry._ Finn moved towards the body to pull it out from the shack. It was close as shelter he get for the night but there was no way Finn would sleep in room with a corpse. " Sorry about-HNG" Finn's body was grabbed and his mouth was covered. His body thrashed trying to stab the assaulter with his knife. His body was quickly tossed out the shack. 

" **Stay down."**

Finn's vision was fuzzy but all he could see was a tall dark figure heading into the shack. His mind said don't move but his body being stubborn rushed over to tackle the stranger. "  **I said STAY DOWN."**  Finn's stomach was punched making him drop to his knees. He watched man grab his knife walking back inside the shack. The man return shortly after dropping the knife by Finn's legs.  "  **You're looking that thing was already dead."**   _What_  Finn got up clutching his stomach knowing it was bruised badly. " You couldn't have said that without punching me?" The man turned around and Finn gulped. He was wearing all black, a biker's helmet and ripped up cape. "  **You carelessly assumed this thing was dead. If it wasn't you would've been bitten."**  Finn frowned staring at his knife on the ground.  He didn't think about that. Finn cringed imagining pulling the corpse from the trash only for it to grab him. " I didn't-thanks for saving me." The man said nothing and began walking away. 

" Wow wait up!" 

" **No."**

**"**  Hey do you have a group by chance or seen one? I got separated by mines."

" **No."**

" No to the first or-"

" **No to both."**

" Well can I stay with you. Just for the night, I have some food I can share to pay you back."

_The man stopped walking turned around, Finn saw slight reflection of his face on the helmet's face. " Is that a yes? I got mostly dry food like beef jerky, and chips but it's fresh nothing stale!" Finn looked around feeling awkward at the silence. Please say yes..._  The man pulled off his helmet and Finn gasped. Long black hair, and a scar along the man's face.  _Whoa..._

" One night got it."

" Yeah man one night. I'm Finn by the way."

".....Kylo Ren."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters will be longer just need get back into writing the boyz ( and soon girl)

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcomed ^-^


End file.
